


Podfic of 'A Study in Sherlock'

by verityburns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock asks an awkward question, and John struggles to answer helpfully without revealing his hidden feelings towards his flatmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of 'A Study in Sherlock'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Study in Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456062) by [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere). 



**Length:** 18 mins /  **Size:** 16 MB /  **Format:** mp3

 **Download:** from mediafire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?73avrtdgluc7pjj)

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new work - sorry! Just realised this wasn't on AO3.


End file.
